


The Dance: Lead Me To I Love You

by lonelypond (Blinkkittylove)



Series: 1Kiss [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: 1KissAU, F/F, NicoMaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/pseuds/lonelypond
Summary: Nico has asked Maki out on their first date, but will they actually make it to the night without breaking up? And what comes after? Is Rin a help or a hindrance? Diving back into my 1Kiss AU, this is slotted through the second season of the anime.





	1. Chapter 1

AND WE...AGREE

That afternoon’s μ's practice had been a quick but intense one, and Maki was sweating but happy. She could see Nico in her peripheral vision, bouncing as she talked to Hanayo. Nico looked in Maki’s direction and winked, causing Maki to fumble with her towel for a minute. Nico grabbed her water bottle, offering it to Maki as she approached. Just as Maki’s hand touched the bottle and brushed Nico’s fingers, Rin bounced up, grabbing both of them and pulling them together in a hug.

“So Maki-chan and Nico-chan are dating.”

Nico pulled away as Maki shoved Rin, their voices in perfect unison.

“No, we’re not.”

Nico stared at Maki. Maki stepped through Rin, her hands flying out to the side. “What do you mean no?”

Nico stepped back, scrunching her face up. “Well, we haven’t gone yet.” 

Maki glared. “And we’re not going after this.”

“Hey, wait, Maki,” Nico met Maki’s glare. “You can’t back out now.”

“Watch me.”

Then something clicked for Nico. “Hey, you said no too. Why are you mad at me?”

Maki exhaled, then turned away. “Because. You asked ME.”

“Yes. So let’s go out.”

Maki looked around the rooftop. Everyone else in μ's had frozen, looking carefully somewhere away from either Maki or Nico. Nozomi was whispering something in Eli’s ear. Rin, had stepped back and was staring, her mouth gaping open. Maki turned on her. “This is your fault.”

Rin shook her head, glancing to Nico. Maki whirled, rushing away. Nico watched for a moment, then followed. “Maki, wait!”

Eli nodded at Umi. “I guess rehearsal’s over.”

“So it would seem.” Umi sighed.

Hanayo came over to Rin, who shook her head when the other girl reached out a hand.

 

I CAN’T GET STARTED

Maki stepped inside the door to her home, closed it carefully behind her, then screamed random vowels.

And after the echoes had whispered their way out and just as her mother came running into the room, she muttered, “Why?!??!?!”

Her mother stared at her. “Maki? What’s the matter?”

Maki looked away, shrugging.

“Maki.” Her mother touched her daughter on the shoulder. “Talk to me. Maybe I can help. Did something happen?”

‘No,” Maki grumped. She stomped into the sitting room and threw herself in a chair, pulling out her iPod, activating the Bluetooth and filling the room with jazz.

Her mother recognized the tune “I Can’t Get Started” and managed not to smile. Nico’s ringtone, which had become very recognizable in the Nishikino home, went off, jarring against the jazz. Maki pulled out her phone, read the text quickly, tossed her phone on the table and curled up in her seat, knees pulled to her chest.

It was Monday. Maki was home early. Something had happened.

“I’ll go make tea.” 

Maki grunted. The jazz got louder. The ringtone went off again.

There was pounding on the door. An angry Nico. Maki’s mom showed her to the sitting room. “You have a visitor, dear.”

“Answer your phone,” Nico demanded.

“No.”

“You said the same thing.”

Maki’s mother walked slowly down the hall.

It sounded like Maki stood up. “But I didn’t ask YOU out.”

Nico snorted. “Well, now you’re going to have to.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Maki hesitated, probably a bit stunned.

“Ask me.”

Pause. Maki’s mom leaned in a doorframe. She shouldn’t, but ...

“Go out with me.”

“Where? When?”

“I … I don’t know,” Maki sounded panicked.

“I have reservations Friday night.”

“Fine.”

“Right.” Nico huffed out of the room. “And answer your freaking phone when I call.”

The jazz got louder. The front door slammed. Maki’s mother slid down the wall, laughing.

 

AGAIN, WE...AGREE?

Maki came downstairs for breakfast, and in addition to what the chef had prepared for her, there was a small box of grapes next to her plate.

“What’s this for?” she asked her mother, who shrugged in response. 

“I thought you might want to take them to school, share them with someone.”

Maki scowled. She knew her mother had been lurking in the hall. She twisted her hair, but if she took the grapes, maybe her mother wouldn’t ask her any questions.

“Thanks.” Maki took a sip of her orange juice.

“Will you be out late Friday night?” her mother asked.

Maki choked. If only Nico hadn’t come over. But Nico coming over meant Nico cared and that the date was going to happen. Nico. She wondered what Nico was going to wear. It was past the season for anything Nico had worn to the beach, especially considering how quickly Nico got cold. Maybe Maki should wear an extra layer in case, surely Nico wouldn’t wear her cardigan.

“Maki?”

“Sorry.”

“Will you be out late on Friday night?”

“Probably not.”

“Good.”

Morning conversation, check. Maki continued to chew slowly through her breakfast, trying to picture Friday. It was mostly a blank. She fidgeted with a grape.

 

Sitting in her first class a few minutes before it started, Maki felt her phone vibrate. Nico. Of course, it was Nico. 

N: Nico has good news for you §ԾᴗԾ§

M: Should I worry?

N: Nico has time in her busy Idol schedule to meet you for lunch (＾-＾)＿日

M: Shouldn’t the Number 1 Idol in the Universe be setting an example and studying? 

N: Nico has everything under control (つ▀¯▀)つ Don’t be late.

Maki wondered if that meant Nico wasn’t mad about yesterday. 

 

Maki hadn’t exactly rushed to the roof, although she would prefer not to be questioned on why she was out of breath. Nico had gotten there before her anyway and spread a blanket out. 

“Maki-chan!” The happiness in Nico’s voice turned Maki’s hesitant smile into a huge grin. “Come sit next to Nico. I made you a bento.”

Maki’s eyes widened as Nico held out a bento box wrapped in pretty pink floral fabric. Then she remembered her contribution and opened her bag to offer Nico the box of grapes.

“F … for you. I’m sorry about yesterday,” Maki muttered, not meeting Nico’s glance.

Nico’s voice caught in her throat. “I’m sorry too.”

Maki nodded, unwrapping the bento eagerly. She watched as Nico bit into a grape with a grin. “So sweet. Thanks, Maki-chan. Nico Ni loves grapes.” Then, Nico laid her head on Maki’s shoulders, with eyes bright with an impish gleam. “But Maki-chan will have to buy a fruit stand at this rate.”

Maki raised an eyebrow, her voice a sly drawl. “Is Nico insinuating that there will be anything else I need to apologize for?”

“No, no … Maki-chan is wonderful of course. Almost as wonderful as Nico.” Nico’s teeth snapped a grape in half. “Nico is just teasing.”

“Good.” Maki picked up her chopsticks. 

Nico had made a curry. It was nice to sit and eat there, together, in the sun and the breeze, not talking, just enjoying the view and the clouds that wandered by. Nico would occasionally point out one that looked like something cute and Maki would scoff, but not seriously. Pleasant. Eventually, Nico would probably even find one that resembled her and Maki might let that pass, if the cloud were cute enough. This kind of amity she could easily get used to … avoiding Rin was obviously the key to avoiding dating problems.

 

A DOOR TO THE UNKNOWN

Nico was not impressed by any of Maki’s arguments about respecting Honoka’s wishes or giving their leader time or letting Umi and Kotori handle the situation. But Nico had decided to stop arguing, sipping her juice between irritated huffs of breath. If Maki hadn’t been so tired of the mood swings of the day, she might have found it adorable. As it was, she was just trying to avoid eye contact or body contact or Rin’s cheerfulness at food and drink -- Rin had a shorter attention span than the cats that she adored, Maki decided.

But Maki couldn’t help feel a bit sad for Nico. From the prospective excitement of another Love Live -- Nico had been excited enough to just grab and hug Maki, maybe she’d have to get used to that, maybe it wasn’t so bad in front of their friends, but they hadn’t even gone on a date yet and Nico … Maki started twirling her hair around her fingers. Nico raised an eyebrow at that but then went back to sipping grumpily at her cup. But then Honoka's disinterest had squelched the optimism μ's had recovered after remembering the A-Rise bump.

And tonight was their date. Would Nico even remember? The last time, when they’d pulled out of Love Live after Principal Minami questioned their motives, Nico had been sad, and then after Honoka had quit, anger had taken over Nico, fueling her quest to find a way to keep being an Idol. Would that be all Nico would think about now? 

Rin and Nico continued to slurp in opposite moods, and Maki could feel Hanayo’s knee nudge her under the table. She just shook her head, not wanting to start speculating about anything in front of Nico. Hanayo seemed to understand. “I think it’s time we went home, Rin-chan.”

Rin bounced up, as happy to be leaving as she had been to be sitting there. Maki continued to be in awe of Rin’s ability to bring so much energy to absolutely everything she did. The only time she even paused was when she was half asleep before their first class started, usually only on mornings when rehearsal had been particularly early.

“See you later, Nico-chan, Maki-chan.” Rin stopped to hug Nico. “Don’t be sad, Nico-chan.”

Hugging Nico. Maki couldn’t do that in front of people. She wasn’t sure if she ever could. But Nico perked up a little. 

“Are you ready to go, Maki-chan?” Nico asked, letting her cup drop dramatically.

Maki nodded, still thinking about Rin hugging Nico.

Nico moved at her usual speed and got to the door before Maki. She paused, waiting. Maki stopped in front of her, heart fluttering a bit. When Maki didn’t sweep right through, Nico glanced up.

“I … I’ll see you tonight, Nico-chan.” Maki managed a smile.

Nico hesitated. Maki could see her connecting thoughts, then the full on sun of Nico’s charm burst through. “Maki-chan had better be prepared for the best first date ever. No one beats Nico at romance.”

Her voice shook a little at the end, which somehow made it even more endearing. Maki laughed at herself and then she felt Nico’s hand touch her wrist. Nico’s eyes twinkled. “Nico will have to choose her outfit carefully because Maki-chan will be the cutest first date ever.”

Cute. Outfit. Clothes. Maki almost broke into a run. You couldn’t go on a date in a school uniform and she wasn’t asking Kotori for help. Or her mother. How many hours did she have?

NIGHT INTERRUPTED

“It’s a group call.” Nico looked at Maki, her eyes actually apologetic and not demanding. “You should be in on it too.”

Maki shrugged. “I don’t mind if you do, but I’m not interested.”

Nico snorted, but didn’t say anything to Maki and walked several steps away. Maki was still getting used to the sight of Nico in heels and found herself staring. And Nico’s skirt was so much shorter than their uniforms. Nico was listening, not paying any attention to Maki at all. Why did Honoka have to be this way now? And why did Nico have to … no, Maki stopped herself, Nico was a person who CARED, that’s part of what Maki liked about her, the way Nico, after she let out a few token grumbles about being inconvenienced, would actually make the effort to figure out the solution that made the most people feel better. When Honoka had been sick and injured herself falling and they’d had to drop out of Love Live, Nico had been one of the first to push everyone to think of things that could cheer Honoka up. Always with the Nico Nico Ni and the nudging to smile … wait, Nico was speaking, Maki made sure to listen. Nico wanted to go to Love Live. No surprise there. And then Nico lowered her phone and turned back to Maki, who expected her to launch into a recap of her conversation with the other seven members of μ's. Instead, Nico walked up to Maki. 

“That was bad timing. But Nico can roll with it. Ready to go see the movie? Nico made reservations for dinner after so Maki can tell Nico what she thought. Nico enjoys hearing Maki’s perspective.” Nico winked.

Maki hesitated. Nico was giving her a chance to ignore the recent phone call, but Nico’s “roll with it” patter hadn’t been convincing. She’d looked away, and Maki could tell that something was bothering her. Maki had decided when she’d joined μ's that trusting Honoka’s instincts was the way to go, Honoka seemed to do or say the right thing more often than the wrong -- unless it was on a test -- and Maki had decided to let the μ's leader lead on all things Idol. Honoka cared, Maki didn’t. Nico cared, maybe even more than Honoka, and usually the two were in agreement, but today had changed that equation, and Maki didn’t have a solution for the new variables. So she was waiting for a sign from Honoka. And not paying enough attention to a Nico who was now at the tip of her nose, thanks to Nico’s heels’ inflated height.

Startled, Maki snapped, “You’re too tall.”

Nico bopped the tip of Maki’s nose with hers. “I like this view.”

Nico’s eyes were so deep and so close. Too close. Maki took a step back and stumbled, Nico chuckled, Maki went red.

“Did Nico scare Maki-chan? Is Maki not used to being that close to a pretty Idol?” Nico offered a hand to steady Maki.

“N … no …” Maki drew herself up to her full height, ignoring Nico’s hand, still maybe a centimeter or two taller than Nico, and smoothed her hair back. “I stand next to pretty girls all the time.”

Nico pulled her hand back. “Good for Maki-chan.” There was a pause and Nico’s smile was a straight line. “It must be boring to be out with just one, even if she is the Number One Idol in the World.”

Maki’s brain starting working on what had gone wrong as Nico turned away. And then a breeze flipped up Nico’s skirt and Maki caught a glimpse of … stripes. And then she forgot what she was supposed to be processing. Nico decided to be impatient and turned, eyes glaring.

“Say something, Maki-chan!” 

Maki jumped. “Skirt.”

Nico frowned and stomped back to Maki. “You are at the top of your class, right? You talk to me every day, right?” Nico really looked into Maki’s eyes, and while Maki tried desperately to keep breathing, Nico started to look worried. She walked past Maki, muttering.

“Maybe this was a stupid idea, Nico. Maki-chan is too y…” Nico glanced back over her shoulder as Maki stood there, staring at her. “Nico Ni needs to focus on the Love Live, not be out at night, scaring her j…”

Nico was talking herself out of their date, Maki realized, horrified. Nico, standing there, under a streetlight, beautiful, styled like a model on a magazine cover, bright as a sun, with jewels of eyes that Maki kept getting lost in, was talking herself into thinking Maki was too young for dating. Because Maki was an awkward idiot who could barely look a cute girl in the eye. Maki just leapt, surprising Nico, her hands reaching for Nico’s, her momentum pushing Nico back into a tree. 

“Maki-chan.” Nico’s voice was a warning Maki couldn’t hear over the physical pounding of her heart in her ears. And then suddenly, the sensation of pressing into Nico’s lips roared into her body, as if a charming but lively piano etude you hear from the middle row had been switched for a full symphony housed in Maki’s chest, whose crashes and crescendos would melt metal and wood into the forces splitting Maki into pieces.

“Maki ...” Nico’s wonder would whisper through every future thought Maki ever had.

 

MISSED DATE

Nico’s phone buzzed. Somehow, they’d moved behind a more private tree and Nico was nearly in Maki’s lap. 

“Ignore it,” Maki grumbled, holding Nico even tighter in a hug.

“Can’t,” Nico kissed the part of Maki’s neck she could reach. “Might be my mom.”

Maki sighed and released Nico, vaguely wondering what time it was while Nico grabbed her phone out of Maki’s pocket.

“Crud.” Nico sounded frustrated.

“What’s wrong, Nico-chan? Is it your parents?” Maki leaned into Nico’s hair, enjoying the fruity smell and the silky ends tickling her nose. She ran her fingers through it, tracing a line down the back of Nico’s neck.

Nico hesitated, blinking. “We missed our dinner reservation. And the movie.” 

Maki laughed. “I didn’t notice. Are you hungry?”

Nico leaned back into Maki’s arms. “A little.”

Maki stood, lifting Nico and enjoying the spectacle when Nico used the upward momentum to make showy and graceful leap. “French fries are on me.”

Nico tilted her head to the side, eyes flashing, reminding Maki that a gauntlet could be thrown at any second. “Nico Ni will allow that tonight.”

“Very generous,” Maki bowed. She felt like leaping and whirling and shouting. Nico was watching her closely, lips pursed, and Maki could feel a new interest from Nico, a thread of attention that kept wrapping around Maki like a cocoon as Nico observed the redhead. Maki decided to tug on it and twirl and see what would happen.

“AAAAHHHHHHHH” Maki shouted loud enough to startle passers-by across the street, ran to the railing, launched herself up to hang over the railing in the air, landing back on the ground with her biggest grin ever.

Nico shook her head at Maki, unable not to smile at the redhead’s antics. 

“NNNNNIIIIIICCCCCOOOOOO!” Maki shouted down a tunnel of air, then pushed off, turning to twirl her GIRLFRIEND, and Nico, not balanced perfectly on her heels, stumbled into Maki. Maki was reminded of holding Nico on a rooftop in a different lifetime, uncertain of what anything between them meant. Tonight, as she held Nico, there was no one else’s voice in her head, no doubts, no worries, just amazement as two hearts began synching their rhythms.

“Maki.” Nico’s hand slid into her hair, slipping over her neck, and Maki had never been this awake.

“Yes.” Maki knew she would say yes to whatever Nico’s perfectly sculpted mouth demanded.

Nico’s lips teased around her ear and Maki shivered, nearly wild with new sensations. “Don’t let go.”

 

IDOLS ARE FOR ...

Maki leaned forward, hands raised to prop up her chin, amethyst eyes glowing as she watched Nico decide on the best french fry left in the pile. Nico had grumbled a little about the nice restaurant she had planned to take them to, but Maki was perfectly comfortable here, where they spent every Monday afternoon, where Nico always seemed relaxed and at home. The Number One Idol in the Universe’s number one fast food choice, Maki thought with a chuckle, composing an impromptu jingle in her head as lively as Nico. Then another, more worrisome thought intruded.

“Nico-chan?” 

Nico had just bitten into her fry of choice so couldn’t respond, but she did quirk an eyebrow at the worry in Maki’s tone.

“You always say ‘idols are for everyone ...’” Maki couldn’t meet Nico’s eyes. 

Nico’s hands were suddenly under Maki’s chin, raising her head so Maki couldn’t miss the warmth in the depths of Nico’s. Then Nico winked. “Very smart question, Maki-chan, shows you’ve been paying attention to Nico. And Nico has been thinking about that.”

Nico looked so serious. It was an instant switch Maki didn’t know that she could ever get used to: A change in thought or posture or light and Nico would suddenly seem so grown up it was breathtaking, even more so than the dazzlingly energetic cuteness. Maki was still, watching Nico, the depth of her blush the only thing shifting as she waited for Nico's answer.

Nico spoke quickly, brooking no argument. “An Idol’s job is to make people smile. Nico smiles more when Maki is around, so spending time with Maki makes Nico Ni an even better super Idol. Nico Nico Ni.”

A weight was gone as Nico lifted her hands into her signature gesture, winking. Maki laughed. “My super genius Super Idol girlfriend.”

“Yep.” Nico nodded, grabbing another fry. “Nico will always fix everything.”

Maki stared in amazement. She knew that statement couldn’t be true, but somehow when she heard Nico say it, it didn’t sound like a lie. And Nico had none of her usual tells when she was exaggerating.

“Maki will believe Nico one day, I promise.” Nico popped a fry into Maki’s mouth before Maki could say anything.

Rude as it might be, Maki found herself answering Nico mid chew. “I … I believe you now.”

Now it was Nico’s turn to be still. And then Maki’s phone went off. Her mom. She smiled at Nico and then answered. “Hello Mama … yes, we’re still at the restaurant … no, where we usually meet … yes, we’ll be done in 10 minutes … I’ll look for the driver.” Maki put her phone away. “I … I have to go, Nico-chan.”

Nico had pulled out her own phone and sent a text while Maki was talking to her mother. Then she reached out to take Maki’s hand. “You’re amazing, Maki-chan.” Nico’s smile was sly, conspiratorial. “Amazing. Nico’s best night ever.”

Maki blushed, turning away while her grip on Nico’s hand got tighter. “See you t … tomorrow, Nico-chan.”

“You can bet on it,” Nico pulled Maki to her feet and managed to catch her for a quick hug before Maki could pull away. And once Nico was that close, Maki didn’t want to pull away, but then she caught the eye of the girl behind the counter and stiffened. Nico giggled and got as close to Maki’s ear as she could. “Maki-chan will just have to owe Nico a kiss.” And then Nico kept her hand and led her distracted girlfriend to the street level, Maki having tilted headlong into memories of the early part of the evening.

 

MOOD: HIRT

Maki stormed into the house. Her mother glanced at the clock. Much earlier than usual, probably directly after Muse rehearsal.

“Maki?” 

Music started. Al Hirt. Horn-A-Plenty. “Baby Won’t You Please Come Home.” Music got louder as something heavy thunked into wood. Intervention time.

Maki was pacing the sitting room, nostrils flaring, arms tossing back and forth, muttering. Her mother entered carefully and noticed the object out of place, a small silver rabbit askew in the center of the table. She leaned forward to pick it up. It was the Buccatelli piece Maki had bought for Nico at a small boutique when she had insisted on taking her daughter for a seasonal clothing shopping spree. Maki had been more agreeable than usual, possibly due to the attention Nico paid to fashion, and when she had seen the rabbit and thought Nico would like it, her mother hadn’t had the heart to say no. Maki didn’t realize how expensive it was, maybe Nico wouldn’t … her mother had considered its purchase along the lines of a harmless trinket. Now, it was an exquisitely crafted, slightly dented, seemingly not harmless trinket.

“Maki?”

Maki’s stopped, her eyes full of tears. “Why won’t Nico take it? Or ever let me buy dinner? Or …”

Maki dropped into a chair, arms on her knees, still crying. Her mother came up behind her, hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “What did Nico say?”

“I … it was too expensive. And she couldn’t accept it. And she couldn’t afford something like that for me.” Pause for sobbing. “I don’t want something like that. I want Nico to have it.” Another pause, with sniffling as the crying slowed, “I can’t help it if I shop in different places.”

Maki’s mother frowned. On the one hand, Nico refusing an expensive gift showed character; on the other, if Nico was too proud to be able to accept that Maki was the heir to a wealthy family, that was not a good thing.

“Do you know anything about Nico’s family?”

Wrong question. The crying started again. “S … she never ...” Maki stood suddenly, shaking herself. “It doesn’t matter. I gave her a gift to show I cared; she turned it down because she doesn’t.”

“Maki, I don’t think that’s true.” 

Her daughter ignored the rebuttal, stating “I don’t care what you do with it” as she left the room.

“Maki, where are you …”

And then the door to the music room slid shut. Emphatically. Question answered. Problem not solved. And worse, Maki’s mother knew this was a problem she couldn’t solve for Maki. The money was always going to be there; Maki had grown up with a much different standard of living than most of her schoolmates. If Nico couldn’t deal with that, it was best to find out now.

 

DO NOTHING ‘TIL YOU HEAR FROM NICO NI

Nico’s ringtone. Maki glared at her phone from the bed, where she was leaning back, hugging a small bear dressed like a maid. No, Nico was not going to charm her way out of this, Maki didn’t care what she had to say. It was embarrassing … why couldn’t she have just taken the rabbit … Maki shook her head, not wanting to remember how she’d stomped away from Nico or how she’d been unable to keep Nico from seeing the tears starting. 

Nico kept texting. Maki grabbed her phone before she started to hate Nico’s ringtone. And of course, the first text was a smiling picture of Nico, taken wearing the T-shirt Maki had “loaned” her. Then the emoji flood started.

N: (´・＿・`)

N: Maki-chan ＼(￣O￣)

N: (･＿･)( ･_)(　･)(　　)(･　)(_･ )(･＿･) 　

N: Nico Ni (ノдヽ) is sorry she upset Maki (ノ﹏ヽ)

M: I AM NOT CRYING!

N: Nico will comfort you (つ´∀｀)つ

M: Or Nico will cause all my nightmares from now on

N: Σ(￣ロ￣lll) Maki needs to have more faith in Nico

M: Nico needs to… 

Maki stopped typing. What did Nico need to do? 

M: Nico needs to accept that I have better taste than she does ( ´ｰ`)

N: (ʘ言ʘ╬)

Maki laughed.

N: Which is why Maki (´⌣`ʃƪ) Nico ԅ( ˘ω˘ԅ)

M: If you say so

N: ＼(★^∀^★)／

M: Goodnight, Nico-chan.

N: (☆´3｀) Goodnight, Maki-chan. ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ

And Maki wondered again, how Nico did that. How did Nico manage to sneak her into Nico-positive moods so often … it was an illusion. Or some kind of magic trick and Maki was the assistant being sawn in half and then put back together to the wonder and amazement of everyone, especially her. Maki took another look at her phone screen, seeing Nico’s smile in every emoji. The Number One Idol certainly earned her applause. 

 

MELODY OF THE NIGHT

It was hopeless, Maki knew. She looked at Nico, asleep, snoring, wearing the stupid green cucumber mask, and thought “adorable.” To be fair, she also thought “Nico is quiet enough that I can think.” And then there was the urge to poke Nico, to wake her, to talk to her … Nico was a taste she was never getting off her lips.

Maki stepped out of the tent, walking to where they’d been sitting in front of the fire together. Together. Nico’s frustration at not being able to do anything to get the song written for the preliminaries had eased. Nico’s wounded pride and her snarky attitude about Maki’s supposed snootiness had dissipated. There had been nothing but the night and a fire and the two of them and Nico’s honesty, Nico’s humility, puncturing Maki’s own swell of ego. See cute girl, start acting clever, that was the Nishikino Maki default. But Maki never caught herself before she’d reached an embarrassing level of stupid and/or clumsy. Nico had seen through to Maki’s real problem with the song they needed and helped. And Maki had started to hear a trace of a seed of a melody, and then Nico had offered her a potato. Which seemed to represent a weightier thing than food, especially when Nico had gratefully accepted Maki’s offer to share. No, it wasn’t a sterling silver rabbit. Or even dinner at a restaurant that had earned any Michelin stars. But it was a moment, Nico’s fingers warm and lingering on Maki’s, Nico’s eyes lacking their usual squint of suspicion.

There had been a melody …

ANOTHER NIGHT BY THE FIRE

A long day of practice; the song done; dinner cooked; and Maki and Nico were sitting once again by a fire, the rest of Muse puttering around the cottage or in the bath.

“I thought you’d rather be in the cottage,” Maki prodded as Nico shivered a little.

“Be quiet you,” Nico growled playfully. “Nico Ni is going to show you how to roast marshmallows.”

Maki took one arm out of her track jacket and wrapped its warmth around Nico, pulling the smaller girl close as Nico punctured two marshmallows with two sticks. Nico handed her a stick and leaned in, bouncing her own marshmallow above the flames. “Black means you should have taken it out 30 seconds ago,” Nico laughed as she bumped into Maki’s side.

Maki nodded, eyes intent on the white blob as she lowered it toward the flames. Nico watched, completely distracted by the writing-a-symphony levels of concentration Maki was bringing to the task. 

“Nico-chan, your’s is on fire.” 

 

“What?” Nico leapt up, her marshmallow a flare against the night, and Maki fell back off the stool, dislodged by Nico’s panic. Her marshmallow was now browned, but by earth, not fire. 

Nico muttered as she ripped the ruined marshmallow off the stick, throwing it back to the flames and bending to dig another one out of the bag. Maki pulled Nico to her feet, laughing, while she hugged the grumbling idol. “Let’s call it a night, Nico-chan.”

“Nico is not done instructing Maki.”

Maki refused to let go as Nico started to struggle. “I can carry you inside, you know.”

Nico huffed, arms crossed over her chest.

“There are very very good macarons inside, totally meeting the standards of your top idols. I ordered them myself.” Maki leaned into Nico and whispered in her ear. “Very sweet.”

Maki’s voice was somehow softness and provocation twined in one breath.

“How sweet?” Nico turned inside Maki’s arms, her hands sliding up Maki’s shoulders.

Maki leaned in to the invitation, her kiss tender. “Not as sweet as this, but …”

Nico grinned. “Guess we’d better put out the fire then.”

 

RULE BREAKERS NOT ALLOWED

Holding hands. They were just holding hands. Nico had actually smiled at both Maki and the cottage when they left and not responded at all to Nozomi’s teasing about maybe coming back alone with Maki some day. She’d just shrugged and grabbed Maki’s hand, pulling the younger girl along to the bus stop. So now they were walking together and Maki was leaning a little into Nico and Nico was laughing and it was the nicest time Maki had ever had on a μ's trip. And then Eli had decided to ruin the moment, pushing between the two of them, while at the same time Rin raced up to Maki and wrapped her in what Rin thought was a fun hug but might qualify as a death grip for people not Rin.

“Don’t get too cozy, you two. Remember Nico, you’re sitting with me.” Eli threw her arm around Nico’s shoulder while Nozomi giggled.

“Lucky Nico-chi.”

And then Rin nearly pulled Maki to the ground. “And I’ve got Maki-chan. There’s a new game I want to play and Kayo-chin is gonna check Idol sites.”

Maki glanced at Nico for help. Nico shook her head but winked at Maki. Shaking off Eli, her bag thrown over her shoulder, Nico grabbed both of Maki’s hands. “Let her go, Rin. The rule is only no sitting together, not no holding hands on the way. She’s all mine ‘til the bus gets here.” Nico smirked. “And no peeking.”

Rin’s jaw and hands dropped at Nico’s boldness, and the Number One Idol took advantage, pulling Maki down the road. 

“W … what … wait, Nico-chan?!?!??!”

 

FLOWERS FROM AN IDOL

A-Rise. Maki had stopped on the way home from UTX and bought an A-Rise poster just to destroy it. A-Rise. Flowers. Kira Tsubasa. Flowers from a flustered Nico. Flowers for years from Nico.

Ripping the poster into tiny tiny pieces was a very satisfying feeling. And then the Nico tone went off.

N: ≧❀‿❀≦

Nope. Another rip. Not happening. 

N: (◕︿◕✿)

No.

N:(人εﾟ●)（／．＼）

Did Nico have days when the only words she spoke or typed was her name? Was everything else an emoji? Did she think in keyboard combos?

M: No. Text A-Rise. 

M: Not that I care ⋋_⋌

N: Maki is the cutest idol ever…

“After Nico,” Maki muttered to herself.

N: After Nico Ni (✿ヘᴥヘ). Which is why Nico likes to see Maki smile ≖‿≖

Clever. Guess Nico noticed Maki rarely went beyond 3 characters.

N: ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ (ʘ‿ʘ)ノ✿

Maki had a sudden image of Nico running to her house, throwing flowers.

And then there was the doorbell.

Maki looked at her buzzing phone.

N: (￣▽￣)ノ(ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ乁༼☯‿☯✿༽ㄏ

Maki’s mother opened the door to a smiling Nico, holding a box with a bouquet and a flower pot. She heard Maki thundering down the stairs, then silence, then Maki popped up behind her, slightly out of breath.

“Good afternoon, Nishikino-sama. I apologize for the intrusion but I wanted to talk to Maki-chan. The bouquet is for you.” Nico bowed.

“Thank you, Nico. They’re lovely. I’ll find a vase.” Maki’s mother smiled at her daughter as she left. “I’m sure Maki will take care of you.”

“Hey, Maki-chan! Nico Ni is here to make your afternoon better.”

Maki had leaned down, examining the shrub in the pot, curious, but the waxy green leaves offered no clue. 

“It’s a camellia. If you plant it and take care of it, they’ll be blooms in the Spring.” Nico paused, her voice cracking a little with nervousness. “I’d like us to keep an eye on it together.”

Maki pushed her hands into her sides, knowing that if she reached out to take the box from Nico, they would shake.

Nico pushed the box into her stomach abruptly anyway, and Maki only nearly almost dropped it. Nico’s voice sounded rushed. “Nico wanted to give Maki-chan something that would last more than a week or two.”

Maki hugged the box and the camellia wobbled. “Nico-chan...”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Nico waved.

“Wait, Nico-chan. Do you know how to plant it?” Maki shifted the box to under her right arm.

Nico snorted. “Don’t you have a gardener?”

Maki nodded but reached out a hand for Nico anyway. “We can do this together if you help me.”

Nico looked on the verge of tears for a flash, but then smirky confidence poured out of her mouth. “Maki can’t manage without Nico Ni. No surprise there.”

Maki decided Nico was smug enough. “How do you manage to talk without emojis?”

Nico grinned at Maki and threw her hands in the air, bringing them to her temples as she smirked.

Maki turned away, shaking her head at having given Nico such an easy cue, still hugging the pot. 

The sun was starting to go down. They’d gotten grubby, but it had been fun to dig in the sun. Nico kept suggesting the plant looked tilted, but Maki didn’t see it. Nico stood up, brushing dirt off the gray shorts she’d borrowed from Maki. They hung down to her knees and she’d had to pull the drawstring to its max to get them to stay up. It was adorable, Maki thought.

“Good job, Maki-chan,” Nico winked, clapping her hands to get the dirt off. Then she cocked her head, “Although, Nico still worr …”

“It’s perfect, Nico-chan.” Maki pulled the smaller girl into a hug.

Nico leaned back into Maki, enjoying the contact. “If Maki-chan says so.”

Maki grinned, happy that Nico was in such an agreeable mood. “Let’s get cleaned up.” She pulled Nico toward the door. “You can stay for dinner.”

Nico stopped and let Maki’s hand slip out of hers. “Nico can’t stay.”

“It’ll be all right, Nico-chan. My mom won’t mind; she can call your parents …”

Nico rubbed her cheek, leaving a smudge of dirt. She didn’t look at Maki. “Nico will have dinner another day, Maki-chan, I promise. I have to go. Nico is sorry.” And then Nico did it, bounced out her brightest, “Nico Nico Ni!” before bounding past Maki into the house.

Maki’s mood crashed. She watched Nico enter the house, afraid if she followed, she’d say something to bring back the friction. But here she was again, still frustrated by how little she knew about Nico, how little Nico would tell her about anything that wasn’t school- or idol-related, anything that was Nico-related. Maki knew Nico’s favorite tastes -- sweets -- which Idol groups she preferred -- A-Rise, grrrr -- favorite color -- pink -- but not anything about her mother or father or even how long it took Nico to walk to school. Or did Nico take the train? 

Her mother opened the door, “Maki?”

“Yes, Mama?”

“Is Nico staying for dinner?”

Maki inhaled, trying to borrow calm from the plants around her, willing herself not to tear up. “No.”

“Come in and say goodbye, then.” Maki’s mother watched her for a moment, wanting to say something, Maki knew, but then she just opted for a gentle smile and went back inside.

 

ANSWERS?

Maki was still running through the scene in her mind, Nico’s apartment, how small it was, Nico’s siblings, how many there were, Nico’s face … how lost she looked, and how determined. And how tired. Everything that was Nico about Nico had been there. Except the smile. There had been no smiles.

Why hadn’t she told Maki the truth? Or her siblings? Or anyone. What was her mom like? What happened now? Sure, Honoka had a plan, but …

“MAKI,” Tackled by Rin would be the cause listed on her death certificate, Maki thought. She shoved Rin off, but Rin just continued bobbing along next to Maki. Hanayo hadn’t caught up yet.

“We’re going to fix Nico, right?” Rin whooped.

“It’s not that easy, Rin.”

“But Honoka has a plan,” Rin persisted, poking Maki in the ribs.

“HANAYO!” Maki yelped. Hanayo hustled between Rin and Maki.

“Rin-chan, let’s not …”

“But we want to help, Nico-chan, Kayo-chin.” Rin’s brows started to lower. Hanayo glanced at Maki, who was accelerating her steps.

“I’m sure Maki does too, Rin-chan.” Then Hanayo’s voice dropped to a whisper Maki couldn’t hear. Rin sighed.

“But I care about Nico too, Kayo-chin.” Rin strode up to Maki and pulled on her arm. “Kayo-chin doesn’t want me to say anything, but you’d better talk to Nico. She needs someone.”

Maki stared at her friend. Of course she knew Nico needed someone. But Nico had to … Maki frowned at Rin, repeating herself. “It’s not that easy, Rin.”

“Yes, it is.” Rin’s face darkened. “She’s our friend.” 

Maki was getting angry, and Rin didn’t deserve that. Probably. She looked at Hanayo, who seemed sad, and then back at a Rin who was on the verge of losing her temper. 

Rin hadn’t expected Maki’s voice to be so mild. “I know her better than you do, Rin.” And then Maki zoomed off.

 

Maki had stopped to sit on a bench and think before she went home. Surely her mother would want to know why she was so late. And yes, Maki wanted her mother’s perspective on Nico, but she wanted a few more minutes to consider her own.

Phone. Nozomi.

N: Eli and I working on Nico’s costume. Have you called her?

Maki considered. Nozomi was almost as persistent as Nico and not nearly as easy to squelch as Rin. Plus, unlike Hanayo with Rin, Eli was never a voice of reason when it came to Nozomi. So best to leave things ambiguous.

M: Not yet.

N: What are you going to say Σ(ﾟДﾟ；

Maki glanced at the emoji, critical. Nico would have put something else there, something pushy. Or with a heart or a wink. Nico-chan...

M: Finish the costume, Nozomi. I’ll see you tomorrow.

Maki put her phone away. Time to head home.

 

Tea was easy. Maki had practiced that skill. Although Nico often teased her, yes, she could boil water. Her mother enjoyed it when she brought a pot of tea in for them to share. But right now, Maki didn’t feel like playing the piano, so tea was also something to do with her hands. 

Her mother walked into the kitchen and was surprised to find her daughter at the stove.

“You’re home late, Maki. Did something happen?”

Maki waited until she poured the boiling water into the kettle, then put two cups on the table. “Nico skipped practice today, so we …” Maki paused, realizing how sketchy this part sounded, “ALL followed her.”

“Oh.” Maki’s mother took a seat.

Maki met her mother’s worried glance. “She’s been …” Maki found herself reluctant to use so accusatory a word about the protectively complex folds of Nico’s armor of self defense, “lying.”

Maki let the word hang in the air, then continued. Her mom didn’t react at all. 

“Nico’s dad died when she was young, her mom works a lot, and she takes care of her sisters and brother.” 

Maki pulled out the chair, but then shoved it right back, jarring the table. “Why didn’t she tell me? Why won’t she let m … anyone help her?”

Maki’s mom carefully poured out the tea, speaking evenly. “Maybe Nico is afraid if she starts to rely on people, it’ll be worse if they go away. Didn’t her first Idol group …”

Maki’s voice was sharp. “That isn’t μ's.”

“No, but it is Nico’s experience. And her dad … well, it’s not the best way to put it, but he left too.”

“I won’t go anywhere.” Maki had turned away, her voice low but determined, not meant to be overheard.

Watching her daughter, Nishikino-sama decided changing the tack of the conversation was best. “What did the rest of Muse think?”

“After we finished being angry, Honoka came up with a plan. Everyone’s working on their part.” Maki sat, staring into the steam rising from her tea.

“Do you think Honoka’s plan will help?”

“Honoka’s plans always work.”

“Good.” Nishikino-sama took a sip. “It sounds like Nico has good friends.”

Maki nodded.

 

Maki hesitated at the thought of calling Nico. But leaving Nico alone with her thoughts to stew didn’t seem wise either. Some way to offer support that didn’t require a reply if Nico wasn’t in the mood? 

M: Goodnight, Nico-chan (.づ◡﹏◡)づ Get some sleep.

Maki was nearly asleep when her phone vibrated with a response almost an hour later. 

N: (＞ロ＜)ゝ

 

WALKING MY BABY BACK HOME

Maki was still getting used to seeing miniature versions of Nico bouncing around the school. Cotarou was very quiet and watchful, Cocoro curious, and Cocoa asked everyone questions, at least until Rin challenged her to race to the alpacas. Nico had seemed a little dubious about that until Hanayo volunteered to supervise.

Nico had taken Cocoro and Cotarou into the clubroom with her as she changed. Maki waited respectfully outside the door. So many of her questions about Nico had now been answered, and Maki found herself reviewing what had been revealed about Nico over the last twenty-four hours, fitting siblings, single mom, deceased father into the picture, lighting some of the darker corners. Even more impressive.

Nico bounded out of the clubroom but pulled up when she saw Maki standing there.

“Maki-chan?”

Maki cleared her throat, smiling at Cocoro and Cotarou. “C … can I walk you home, Nico-chan? And it’s not Monday, but maybe your siblings would like to stop for a snack?”

Nico tilted her head, considering. Cocoro was watching Maki in a way Maki could only read as suspiciously, and Cotarou grabbed Nico’s hand possessively. She patted him on the head.

“Nico would like to keep some things just for Nico.” Maki looked down to the ground, disappointed. But then she heard Nico giggle. “But we could get juice when Maki’s walking us home.”

Maki felt like her chest was swelling with a sudden burst of joy. Nico squeezed her hand as she led Cotarou past. “Let’s go see if Cocoa beat Rin-chan.”

“How fast is Rin-chan?” Cocoro asked seriously.

“Probably as fast as a slow person on a bicycle,” Maki decided. Cocoro’s response was a different look, one that seemed to doubt that Maki had heard the question correctly. Nico gently bumped Maki’s side, grinning. Make Nico happy, check.

 

They’d picked up juice and walked until they were at a park that Nico said was a Yazawa favorite. Nico had sent her siblings to play on the swings and climbing jungle and sat next to Maki on the bench, their hands touching.

Maki got tired of thinking about the right thing to say and just opened her mouth. “I’m glad I finally met your family. They really are your biggest fans.” Maki hesitated, and then brought Nico’s hand into her lap, clasping it in both of hers. “I am too.”

Maki watched Nico’s profile as it went like quicksilver through emotions from melancholy to joy, until Nico had settled back on cocky. Then she turned to look at Maki, eyebrow quirked, ruby depths mischievous. “Nico knows.”

Maki laughed, raising Nico’s hand to kiss it. “Of course, Nico does. Is there anything Nico doesn’t?”

“Will Maki stay for dinner once we get home?” 

“Is Nico cooking?”

“Whatever Maki wants.”

Maki sighed, “Can you convince Cocoro I won’t sell the paparazzi secrets of the Number One Idol? She keeps glaring at me.”

“Maki knows Nico’s secrets?” Nico took her hand back in faux shock, dramatically posing with it over her heart.

Maki glanced at the children, who were distracted by Cocoa trying to get high enough on the swing to jump off, and then leaned in to peck a quick kiss on Nico’s cheek. “Maki knows everything she needs to.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Maki continue their dating dance, including another "Crisis at Intermission" for our favorite redhead. Scenes continue to be slotted between episodes of the 2nd season of the animation.

DISTRACTING

Nico was busy. Now Maki knew why Nico was busy. Which should make everything better. But Nico was still busy. And Nico’s Mom had not encouraged her to invite Maki over for dinner again while the business trip was still going on. And Maki might have pouted and Nico might have laughed and teased Maki about not being able to manage without seeing Nico and Maki had…

She glared down at the piano, trying to make her fingers pick out a tune, any tune. Or even touch the keys. Maybe a random note would trigger something. But no. To the phone again. She needed to leave it in her locker if she wanted to get anything done. Maki had closed herself in the music room on the pretense of working on her latest song, but what was mostly happening was rereading Nico text message streams while grumbling. And of course, now there was a new one.

N: Does Maki miss Nico (♡ >ω< ♡)

M: NO

N: (●´^｀●) Maki wants Nico to tell the truth but then Maki won’t ε＝（ﾉﾟдﾟ）ﾉ

M: I’m busy

N: You’re staring at your phone, pretending you don’t care (⌐■_■)

N: But cute (◕ᴥ◕)

Maki had the urge to throw her phone, but then…

M: Are you watching me?

N: (ʃƪ¬‿¬)

Maki got up from the piano and slid the music room door open, and there was Nico sitting on the side, smiling up at her. “Hey, Scriabin.”

“Don’t call me dead guy names.” Maki paused, eyebrow arched. “And how do you know who that is?”

Nico grabbed Maki’s hand and pulled herself to her feet. “Nico knows things. And I thought the term was composer.”

Maki shrugged, attempting a glare, but … they were alone, so she hugged Nico, briefly, with one arm, since Nico wouldn’t let go of her hand.

“Nico swoons.” And the smaller girl did, forcing Maki to break her fall. And then Nico kissed Maki on the cheek with a loud smack, and Maki instinctively stepped back, but her arms tightened around Nico and the the smaller girl was just dragged along with Maki’s motion.

“We could just wrestle.” Nico shook her head as she awkwardly unswooned. “Nico Ni is naturally graceful, as a Number One Super Idol should be, but Maki makes it difficult sometimes.”

Maki crossed her hands over her chest, refusing to acknowledge Nico. So Nico got behind her and shoved her toward the music room. “Grab your bag, you’re taking Nico out for fries. My mom got home early, so Nico has the afternoon free.”

“Really …” Maki tried to turn but Nico’s push caused them both to stumble across the sill. Nico hit the floor first, Maki on top of her. Nico was laughing so hard Maki was bouncing.

“Nico-chan.” Maki pushed up on her forearms, afraid she might hurt Nico.

“I ke … keep te … telling you, Maki-chan,” Nico was still laughing, “th … there are better ways to get close to the Number One Idol.”

Maki kissed Nico. On the lips. Her embarrassment meter had topped out. So might as well do what she’d been thinking about all afternoon. And thoroughly.

Nico stopped laughing. And Umi nearly fainted when she came in to check on Maki’s progress with the song.

 

NOT MODEL BEHAVIOR

Hanayo and Rin stared at Maki, who was looking after Nico, who had stormed off after practice, not even saying goodbye. Rin angled her head in Maki’s direction, trying to convince Hanayo to speak.

“Maki-chan?” Hanayo squeaked out.

“Hmmmmm.” Maki realized how tense she was and dropped her shoulders. “Is something wrong, Hanayo?”

“Do you know why Nico-chan is mad?” Hanayo stepped behind Rin as she spoke, grabbing the ginger-haired girl’s arm for support.

Maki glanced back to where Nico had been, as if she could still see her. “N … no. Did Eli or Nozomi say something?”

Rin jumped forward, finger pointing at Maki’s chest. “You said we couldn’t compete with models. So now Nico’s mad at you.”

“Why?” Maki’s voice skipped as she scowled. “I meant me … I don’t want Nico to … anyway, Nico’s not nearly ta …”

Rin grabbed Maki and pulled her head down so she could cover her mouth. “NEVER SAY THAT.”

Hanayo nodded seriously when Maki looked to her wide eyed as if to ask if Rin had lost her mind. “Nico-chan would hear you, no matter where she was.”

“Yeah, Maki-chan. You can’t go around saying other girls are better than your girlfriend.” Rin let Maki go.

“But they’re professionals, Nico-chan’s still in high school, and …” Maki kept going even as her two best friends looked more and more concerned.

“DON’T FINISH THAT THOUGHT,” Rin shouted.

“I’m going home,” announced Maki, who was now exasperated with everyone she knew.

Hanayo pulled on Maki’s arm, earnest. “Think about Nico. How would you feel if Nico said you couldn’t compete with models?’

Maki went pale. “But I didn’t say that.”

Rin shook her head. “But Nico might have heard that.”

Maki froze, recalling how dark Nico’s face had gone. She’d dismissed it as one of Nico’s quirky mood swings at the time, but …

“Oh no.”

Hanayo and Rin nodded earnestly. “You have to fix this, Maki-chan.”

“How?”

“What do you do when Nico’s mad at you?”

Maki blushed and shook her head.

Hanayo sighed. “Well, you know what works for you. Let’s go home, Rin.”

Rin thumped Maki on the back. “You can do this, Maki-chan.”

Maki remembered how dark Nico’s mood had been; a piece of perishable fruit wouldn’t fix this.

Phone. Text. Emoticon. Charm. That’s what Nico always did.

 

Nico got home, made sure her siblings were busy with homework and started cleaning her way through the kitchen. Maki … didn’t even care enough to know how upset she’d made Nico. Rin was probably slowly drawing her pictures now.

Cocoa ran into the kitchen. “ONEE-CHAN!”

The plates Nico had been neatly stacking nearly tilted back into the sink.

“What is it, Cocoa?”

Cocoa shoved Nico’s phone into her gut. “It’s Maki.”

“Did you answer my phone?” Nico glared at her sister, bouncing eagerly in front of her. Cocoa shook her head.

“Read the name. Are you going to call her? Are you mad at her? Is Maki going to come over?” Cocoa never stopped to breathe when excited.

“Go play with Cotarou.” Nico pointed Cocoa back to the living room and looked at her phone.

M: I’m sorry, Nico-chan (´･_･`)

Nico’s fingers flew across the screen: “Did Rin tell you what to apologize for?”

M: ﾍ(･_|

Nico laughed. Maki was using her own strategy against her. Two could play at that.

N: ( p_q)

The phone went off. Nico took the call.

“I wasn’t thinking about you, Nico-chan. It … I … was … it was me,” Maki admitted.

Nico snorted. “Maki-chan doesn’t have anything to be nervous about.”

“I do. You don’t,” Maki insisted. “Y … you’ve got so much confidence … and … yo … you … cute…”

Nico could see the blush happening in her mind, Maki blazing red and twirling her hair, and then glaring angrily when she would realize Nico was watching her.

“Well, you’re downright gorgeous,” Nico muttered, not realizing she’d said it out loud at first. She heard Maki gulp before the call ended. Nico shook her head. Still so easily embarrassed.

Maki didn’t drop the phone this time, but her hands were shaking a little, with her heart fluttering a lot more. A text popped up on the screen.

N: Meet me for lunch tomorrow. Bring fruit if you want b(~_^)d

Maki smiled. Then there was another.

N: Better practice (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و telling Nico how much prettier she’ll be than anyone else there

Maki started to type before Nico interrupted.

N: Except Maki-chan (✿ ♥‿♥)

Maki knew that Nico knew there was no way she could reply to that. It might take until lunch tomorrow for her agitation to calm. She could see Nico’s face in her mind, eyes agleam, smile sparkling, lips ...

 

I NEED YOUR ATTENTION

Maki was once again listening to a Korean pop star Nico was fond of; dating seemed to be a play-unexpected-songs-at-loud-volumes experience for the youngest Nishikino. Her mother was surprised, expecting Maki to turn to the piano more. The third repeat signalled time for another parental intervention. After all, one can only take hearing a breathy chorus of “Kiss My Lips” so many times ...

The elder Nishikino poked her head into the room. “Do you want tea, dear?” Maki grunted, not looking up from the brochures scattered on the table in front of her and the chair next to her. Her mother stepped into the room, curious. Wedding brochures. From the fashion show μ's had sung at the past weekend.

“Wedding dresses? Aren’t you a little young?”

Maki didn’t respond with the jump her mother expected, just a sigh. “Not wedding dresses, just dresses.”

“Oh.” Nishikino-sama was honestly relieved. As much as she liked Nico, Maki was still only 15. And there were many things to consider.

“Rin practically gleamed when she put on that dress, and when Hana …” now Maki jumped a little, suddenly realizing she was actually speaking to her mother, who looked far too interested. “N … n … never mind.” Maki dropped the brochure she was looking through, hand now free to twirl a red curl.

But that was enough of a clue for her mother, who put a hand out to restrain her daughter when she tried to get up. “Why don’t we look through these and see what you like, then we can go talk to my personal shopper.”

Maki shrugged.

“And then you and Nico can take our seats for the next symphony concert. We can have the car take you, you can eat dinner at a nice restaurant …”

Maki looked slightly interested. Nico seemed to like the ballet. She probably wouldn’t turn down a symphony date. It’s not like Maki had to buy the tickets either, the Nishikinos already had the seats, and Nico couldn’t complain about the restaurant either, they couldn’t wear fancy dresses to a fast food place. Well, they could, but maybe Nico’s pride would work in Maki’s favor for once ...

“Sure.”

“Good. Just ask Nico soon. The next concert is in ten days.” Her mother picked up a random brochure. “What do you like? Or do you want tea?”

Maki shook her head, still a little hesitant. But her mother knew more about fashion than she did … “S … something formal, black like a tuxedo but a dress, bows maybe?” Maki handed her mother one of the more worn brochures with a sleeveless, high necked white dress with bows cascading down the front on the cover.

“Nice choice for a formal occasion. I bet we could find something similar in a nonbridal color.”

“R … really?”

 

ORCHESTRAL MANEUVERS IN THE AFTERNOON

Nico watched Maki. Her girlfriend had been jumpier than usual this afternoon, although catching the light very well, amethyst eyes glowing whenever they caught Nico’s. But she seemed to be hiding behind Rin. Which took some doing. Rin appeared as puzzled as Nico, trying to turn around to see what Maki was up to. But then Maki stepped out, fiddling with her hat, heading toward …

“Nico-chi!” Nico felt Nozomi behind her and whirled to avoid the washi washi.

“What?”

“Did you get the homework?”

“Yeah, it’s in my bag. I’ll text the pages to you.” Nozomi nodded, and Nico turned back around. Maki now seemed to be hiding behind Hanayo. Nico was confused, but Maki smiled when she glanced in Nico’s direction so …

 

Today. Before rehearsal. Maki was going to ask Nico. She’d already made Rin and Hanayo promise not to drag her into any conversations. Nico was usually one of the first on the rooftop these days, in case Maki got there early too, so Maki had hope of catching her girlfriend alone. So she stepped out onto the roof boldly, only to freeze, one foot in the air when she saw Nico standing behind Umi, raising Umi’s hands to the other girl’s forehead.

“Embarrassment is your enemy, Umi-chan. Repetition is your friend. You have to practice gestures over and over until they become automatic, then your natural presence can come through.” Nico raised and lowered Umi’s hands, demonstrating, voice serious.

Maki watched Umi nod, intent on Nico’s every word. Maki stepped back into the hallway, letting the door slam behind her.

 

Maki had been awfully silent throughout rehearsal and yet stuck awfully close to Nico. Yesterday the redhead had also been on the quiet side, but glaring at Umi for some reason. Nico wondered if the latest song was causing stress between μ's songsters. But Umi had seemed herself yesterday, even in a good mood, taking in all of Nico’s posing and confidence tips and even voluntarily taking selfies with first years after rehearsal. Nico had seen them talking as she and Maki left the campus, and she’d complimented Umi on her smile. Come to think of it, Maki had been subdued then too.

“What’s up, Maki-chan?” Nico put her hands on Maki’s waist and spun the redhead.

“N … Nico-chan?!” Maki tried to step back, but Nico resisted, holding her in place.

“Are you and Umi having trouble with the music?”

Maki shook her head, reddening; Nico hugged Maki. “I’m sure my Maki-chan will write the best song ever.”

Maki was trembling, and Nico figured she’d pushed the redhead far enough and released her. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Maki-chan. Text Nico when you get home! Nico Nico Ni!”

Nico bounded off the rooftop, and Maki collapsed, back against the fence. Asking Nico to the symphony in person wasn’t working at all. Maybe she should just text her.

 

THREE STRIKES …

Three days, three not exactly attempts, and every time Maki had thought about asking Nico to the symphony, something had happened, Nozomi interrupting or Nico helping Umi with “stage presence and confidence” or Nico just being Nico and Maki being incapable of boldness. Maybe Maki should get some help with confidence. Like Umi claimed to be. But not from Nico. Or Rin. Maki still had a “Rin will ruin my dating life” twitch. But there was Honoka. All confidence. Maki considered that. Of course, Honoka would probably just fist pump and tell her to “Go for it, Maki-chan.” Wouldn’t really be a help, but would be very Honoka.

Nico was wiping sweat off her face with a towel and about to go downstairs to change. Now or never, Maki thought, checking to make sure all the other μ's members had left the roof already. Did Nico shiver? The weather was getting colder. Maki touched Nico’s shoulder.

“Are you chilly, Nico-chan?”

“Oh, hi, Maki-chan.” Nico grinned at the sight of her girlfriend, warmer from the way Maki’s voice embraced her name. Maki’s mood swings had been even weirder than normal the past few days, so Nico was glad that the younger girl started a conversation. “No, Nico is just fine.” Then Nico tilted her head at Maki, considering something for a moment before throwing her arms around Maki’s torso. “But Nico wouldn’t mind sharing a little warmth with the cutest girl around.”

Nico threw out compliments so easily it was almost frustrating. Maki knew Nico meant them, but the occasional flood started to wear on her ability to listen and absorb. And then there was the problem of saying something in return. Fortunately Nico seemed to appreciate any efforts at all, even if it was choked and monosyllabic. In this situation, Maki settled for the nonverbal pulling Nico in and resting her nose in Nico’s silky hair. And things got calmer. Maybe she could ask Nico if she didn’t have to look at Nico.

“N … Ni ...”

“Want to go to the movies on Saturday, Maki-chan? Nico will buy popcorn.”

Maki stiffened. Of course Nico would ask her out at just the wrong time, for the date Maki had already made plans for. It was so like Nico to speed right in and take over everything, never giving Maki a chance to think, let alone get a sentence out.

“Maki-chan? Movie. Saturday?” Nico stepped back, watching the redhead carefully, trying to read signs for a clue as to Maki’s recent oddness.

Maki shook her head.

“Oh.” Nico tossed the towel over her shoulder, trying not to sound too disappointed. “Guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“W … wait, Nico-chan.” Maki inhaled, sliding to block Nico’s exit. “I want to go to the symphony.”

Nico looked a bit taken aback, worry overshadowing her features before she recovered. “Oh, Maki-chan is used to …” Nico smiled. “Of course, Number One Idol Nico-chan will find a way to …”

“NO.” Shouting was not the way to do this, Maki knew, but everything was getting too ... Nico crossed her arms in front of her chest, brows lowered over her eyes, staring as she waited for the redhead to continue.

Before Nico’s eyes could flash dangerously, Maki raced through her plan. “My family already has seats, I bought a dress, Mama says we can take the car to dinner …”

Those glorious eyes pleaded. Nico dreaded that look, it left her no choice but to try to figure out a way to make what Maki wanted happen. The younger girl had bought a dress? Guess the fashion show had had an effect. Nico knew a few places to go thrift shopping, and she was the right size for designer samples that could work with a little bit of alteration. She didn’t really have time for it, but … Maki was forgetting to breathe again, that was never a good sign.

Nico sounded as brightly enthusiastic as she could while her brain plotted the route she would take on the way home to hit a few thrift shops. “Nico would love to go to the symphony with Maki-chan.”

Maki’s relieved smile was all the incentive Nico needed to make sure that the date was perfect for Maki.

OOPS

It had only taken three hours to prepare, not including travel time to and from the hairdresser. But Maki’s hair was now swept under the cute nearly a beret that had been the deciding factor in choosing the Yumo Koshimo dress … not as formal as Maki had originally wanted, but black and silver and beaded and kicky, with so many different textures. Maki twirled and watched the checked skirt catch the light. She grinned at herself in the mirror. Nico would love this.

She heard the click of a phone camera and turned to see her mother in the doorway. “You look beautiful, Maki. The driver is waiting.” Maki blushed and grabbed her purse as her mother kissed her cheek. “Have a good time, dear.”

“Thanks, Mama!”

Nico opened the door, about to shout over her shoulder at Cocoro, but the sight of Maki standing there, black hat slouched over a sparkling eye, black tulle peeking out from a silver and black checked skirt, legs … well, Nico glanced up quickly, only to stopped again by the black bunched fabric neck piece resting on … glance up again, Nico she ordered herself, to be met by a pair of now slightly worried amethyst eyes.

“Nico-chan?” Maki sounded timid.

Nico pulled herself together, closing her mouth, eyes on sparkle, deep breath, taking Maki’s free hand. “Maki-chan is the most beautiful girl in Tokyo tonight.” And Nico turned Maki’s hand over to brush a kiss lightly on the back of it. “And Super Idol Nico Ni is the luckiest.” Still in a half bow, she winked at Maki and raised the hand to blow a kiss toward the redhead’s lips. Maki seemed to try to be fighting off a blush, but that was a battle Nishikino Maki was never going to win.

Nico reached back to shut the door behind her, but found her two sisters staring. “Cocoro, Cocoa, I told you to get ready for bed.”

“But we want to see Maki-san,” Cocoa whined.

Maki patted Cocoa on the head. “Is your Mom away again, Nico-chan?”

Nico shook her head. “Just working late. The neighbor is going to check in on them for me.” Nico glared at her siblings. “But first, they have to stop staring at my beautiful girlfriend.” Nico watched Maki blush even deeper and chuckled, grabbing and hugging her siblings while simultaneously shoving them inside the apartment. “Lock the door, Cocoro, put on your pajamas and let Nomura-sama in when she knocks, okay?”

Cocoro nodded, “I know.”

“Good. Nico will tuck you in when she gets home.”

Nico shut the door, waited to test it to make sure Cocoro locked it behind her, then twirled. “Well, we know Maki’s gorgeous, but what about Nico?”

And Maki finally took a good look at her date, who had a dashing two-button black jacket closed over a bold red dress that seemed to bubble up energetically at the base of the skirt. And Nico was once again too tall, her feet in black heels and her hair twisted up into a bun, Maki thought she saw crystals glittering in it, but they didn’t capture her attention like the audacious glint in Nico’s eyes.

Maki nodded. Nico frowned. “Compliments are usually spoken out loud, Maki-chan.”

Maki nodded again. Nico laughed and took Maki’s arm. “Let’s get to the restaurant. Nico is hungry.”

Maki leaned down to whisper in Nico’s ear, “Nico is the prettiest girl in Tokyo tonight.”

Nico patted her arm. “Maki can think that. Nico won’t mind.”

 

Nico had looked over the program for the evening in advance. It included “Bugaku,” a piece commissioned from Mayuzumi Toshiro by George Balanchine. So she’d focused her research efforts on that, since she and Maki already had one ballet in common. It could be their thing. Plus, Nico was always more interested when music and dance were teamed, and while there wouldn’t be dancers on stage tonight, Nico could certainly imagine what might be happening from the descriptions she’d read of the ballet and what she’d seen of traditional gagaku. She’d even asked Umi for advice on what she should be looking up. Between that and finding the cutest Yukio Torii dress with its price slashed due to a minor flaw Maki would never see, Nico felt very prepared for her evening. She would just make sure to check the label on anything Maki bought at intermission and things should go well. Dinner had been excellent; Maki had chosen a French restaurant, and Nico had fallen in love with her dessert. And Nico had gotten Maki to forget her nerves by letting her describe her dress-shopping adventures with her mother. Nico had taken a few mental notes to discuss with Kotori when the next μ's costume brainstorming session happened. Everything was so black and white at the moment, surely μ's could lead a charge into bold colors. Black and white was for formal occasions and boring things, not cute girls and pop songs. Nico took a long glance at Maki, who was recovering from talking through dinner by watching traffic pass as they approached Suntory Hall. Tonight, her gorgeous girlfriend had somehow managed a “wow” mashup of cute and elegant. Maybe Nico would have to review her opinion about formalwear and cute girls. Nico once again caught herself following the lines of Maki’s outfit, noting every detail, every contrast of fabric against skin texture, while the redhead drifted in thought, relaxed in a posture of graceful ease that Nico wanted to memorize.

JUST SKIP INTERMISSION, MAKI

Maki had been for once in her life having trouble concentrating on music. She kept trying not to glance at Nico, to see if she could see how the pop of Nico’s collar had shifted, and how much attention Nico was paying and if the dark-haired girl was leaning forward, or sitting back or … Maki had to stop her train of thought so many times and force herself to interrupt the urge to fidget. Nico had nudged her slightly once, which had been enough for Maki to vault completely into self-conscious worry echoing where music appreciation should have thrived. Intermission was a longed-for opportunity to stretch her legs. They walked into the lobby together, Nico thoughtful.

“Can I get you something, Nico-chan,” Maki wondered, glancing around the lobby.

“Y …” Nico stopped herself and smiled at Maki. “No, thank you, Maki-chan. I’m still full from dessert.”

Maki nodded. Nico’s collar had shifted again, and Maki found herself focusing on how close it was to brushing Nico’s earlobe. Nico’s hair, swept up, exposed so much of her neck and profile, and Maki was all too aware of how much she was gawking. Nico didn’t seem to notice, but Maki was sure everyone else in the room was staring at her in her goofiness, or at Nico and how striking she looked in her outfit. Neither choice thrilled Maki. Nico had tucked her purse neatly under her arm and whispered near Maki’s ear, “I’ll be right back, Maki-chan. Don’t get lost.”

Maki nodded, watching Nico as she bounced merrily in the direction of the restrooms. Still only gawking, Nishikino, she chided herself, maybe now is the time to think of something intelligent to say. Now, what had the music sounded like … and the composer? What would Nico like to talk about? How did you go from idols to symphony? Was Nico actually enjoying herself?

“Nishikino-san!” Maki turned at the sound of her name, as did a few others who probably knew her parents. Kichida Jun, a fellow student of her piano teacher, waved and came over.

“Is your mother here, Nishikino-san? I haven’t seen in her in too long.”

“No, Mama stayed home. I’m here with a friend.” Maki looked around for Nico, but she hadn’t returned yet.

“Ah …” Kichida patted Maki’s arm. “Do you still play? I gave up lessons when I started studying for my college exams.”

“I still play, although I don’t take regular lessons. I’ve been composing …” Maki wondered how much she should say about μ's and if the other girl would find her interest in school idols queer.

Kichida took a step in, obviously impressed. “Sensei always said you were one of his most talented students, so I’m not surprised you’ve started composing. And so young.” Maki stood a little taller as the other girl smiled up at her. “So what do you think of this interpretation of Mayazumi’s work?”

 

Nico wondered if Maki had wandered off anywhere. Nope, red hair neatly arranged under a cute hat right where Nico left it. With another head next to it, dark hair, designer knit dress, saying something to Maki that was … Maki’s hand was reaching to tuck a tendril of hair behind her ear, so Nico decided to break in on the conversation.

The other girl was speaking. “I’m sure if you decided to compose something in the classical style, we would eventually be hearing you here. You should consider entering for the Toru Takemitsu Composition Award.”

“What award is this, Maki-chan,” Nico sidled up next to Maki, taking her arm.

“Oh, hi, Nico-chan. It’s not something you’d be interested in.” Maki nodded quickly at Nico, then returned to her conversation. “I was very impressed with last year’s piece. They start another three-year judging cycle this year, though.”

Maki’s new friend smiled at Nico, curious, but Maki was explaining something about the new judges and didn’t notice the awkward tension rising in her audience.

“Perhaps a Japanese composer will take first place again,” Kichida offered.

Nico had no idea what they were talking about. Maki hadn’t even bothered to introduce Nico to her too-friendly friend, and all the information Nico had looked up about Bugaku, Balanchine, Karinska and ballet was being wasted.

Maki rubbed her forearm. “I read somewhere that more international composers were entering, European and South America.”

“No serious North American contenders though, huh?”

Maki shrugged.

“Nico will leave Maki alone now,” Nico said with her sternest inflection, and directed her darkest glare in the oblivious redhead’s direction.

“Sure.” Maki kept her focus on the other girl. “North America doesn’t seem that competitive.”

Nico popped her lapels, turned on her heel, and marched toward the door. Maki. Silly, oblivious Maki. Just thinking about the redhead ignoring her drove each step into the ground with maximum force. Nico was surprised her steps weren’t echoing through the lobby.

Maki had just started to describe a student composition she’d heard at Carnegie Hall on her family’s last visit to New York City when Kichida put a hand on her shoulder. “Nishikino-san.”

“Yes.” Maki tensed a little at the unexpected contact.

“Your friend is leaving.”

“W … what.”

Kichida pointed, Maki whirled only to see Nico storm out the front of the hall. Maki rushed after her.

Nico had made it to the base of the stairs to the street level when Maki burst through the door.

“Nico-chan! Stop! Where are you going? The music’s about to start,” Maki shouted as she ran, nearly stumbling over a heel she wasn’t used to. Nico had stopped, arms crossed over her chest, eyes angry.

“Sit with your ‘friend,’” Nico snapped.

“But her seat’s not anywhere …”

“Good night, Maki.” That was a snarl.

Maki rushed to grab Nico’s arm before the smaller girl could accelerate away again. Maki did not want to race in her current shoes.

“Let go.” Nico’s whisper was a katana blade. Maki didn’t obey.

“What’s the matter, Nico-chan?”

Nico huffed, and shook Maki’s hand off. “I bet you didn’t notice Nico wasn’t there until your friend told you I was leaving, right?”

Maki ignored the truth in Nico’s statement. “Her name is Kichida Jun. We have the same piano teacher.”

Nico shrugged. “I would have known that if you’d bothered to introduce me. Or pay any attention to me at all.”

Maki frowned. “But we were talking about a classical composing competition. You don’t know anything …” Maki stopped cold as Nico suddenly loomed.

“Nico knows lots. Nico knows ‘Bugaku’ was commissioned by George Balanchine, who wanted gagaku done with western instruments for a ballet. Nico knows that Karinska designed a flower-petal tutu for the ‘Bugaku’ costumes that people are still talking about. Nico knows that Mayuzumi scored three other ballets and over a hundred movies.” Maki watched, fascinated, as Nico’s presence expanded with each fact that she threw out. Then Maki saw tears starting and reached out, but Nico skipped aside. How did she manage those heels, Maki wondered. “Number One Idols know how to prepare for dates with cute girls.” Nico’s whisper was now a flower-petal-lost-in-a-cold-wind whisper, “not that Maki would notice.”

And then Nico stomped up the stairs. Maki stood silent for a minute, thinking. Then she tore off her own heels and followed Nico.

“Nico-chan, please, stop. Let me talk.”

‘Why?’ Nico whirled, dangerous. Maki took a step back, hands out at waist height.

“Because I’m sorry. I’m so very sorry, Nico-chan.”

Nico waited, foot tapping.

“I should have been paying more attention to you.”

“And …”

Fast thinking. “I shouldn’t have assumed you wouldn’t be interested in the composing competitions.”

“And …”

Maki sighed, trying to fight her own surge of anger. “I don’t know, Nico-chan. I’m just sorry. About whatever you want me to be sorry about.”

“Ooh, the princess is getting an attitude. Your patience for Nico is running out. Maybe you have more for your simpering friend.” Nico’s lips curled as if she’d tasted something sour.

“She wasn’t simpering, and she’s not my friend.”

“Neither is Nico.” Nico’s hands crossed over her chest.

“No.” Maki voice sharpened and suddenly she felt like she was the one looming, but Nico stayed solid, not phased at all. Maki ran a hand through the back of her hair, nearly dislodging the hat. “Nico-chan is my date. My girlfriend. And I was very, very wrong. And I’m very, very sorry. And we are never going to anything with an intermission again.” Maki dropped to the steps, pulling her knees in, forming a protective huddle. There was silence. Maki couldn’t tell if Nico was still there or not. She knew she was going to start sobbing, so she dropped her head into her knees.

Then Nico was next to her, soft hand on Maki’s forearm. “That’s too bad, because Nico actually likes the ballet.”

Maki snorted, resting her cheek on Nico’s hand and meeting red eyes that she didn’t know well enough to read in the dark. “Fine, then next time, I’ll just stay in my seat.”

Nico nodded seriously. “It’ll save you money on fruit. Although Nico does like oranges.”

Maki laughed. “I’ll have them delivered in the morning.”

“Good.” Nico voice was brusque but her fingers gently untangled Maki’s curls. “One of the reviews of a recent performance of ‘Bugaku’ called it an ‘erotic duet,’ so maybe it’s better that Maki’s missing that part of the program. Nico wants to be a responsible senior.”

Maki decided to take a risk and surged forward to kiss Nico, “Don’t.”

After a kiss that left Maki breathless, Nico laughed and stood. “Maki hasn’t been forgiven yet.”

Maki followed after Nico, not really sure about what had happened, or what would happen next. But Nico was irresistible.

“Call your driver.”

Maki nodded, pulling out her phone. She didn’t want to go back into the midst of all those people anyway. She just wanted to be anywhere Nico decided to go.

POSTLUDE

Maki paused in the door of the sitting room, smiling. Her mother had been watching the clock, sipping tea and mostly reading a book. Maki was home little earlier than she’d expected. But in a good mood.

“Where do I get oranges delivered from?” Maki asked as she took off her hat, placing the pins carefully inside the crown.

“I can call someone in the morning,” Nishikino-sama put her book down, curious.

Maki nodded. “I’ll text you Nico-chan’s address.”

The Nico-tone went off, Maki glanced down at her phone.

N: Maki-chan is magic (∩｀-´)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ Nico can’t wait to see you on Monday (✿╹◡╹) Sweet dreams - (๑♡3♡๑) bonus points if Nico makes an appearance (⌒.−)＝★

Maki’s grin widened, and she started typing.

“Maki?” Her mother put her teacup down loudly.

“Huh?” Maki looked up, a little puzzled.

“How did it go? Did Nico like the symphony?”

Maki considered, wondering what she could tell her mother without inviting further questions. Then she remembered Nico, ruby eyes flashing, standing on the steps beside Suntory Hall yelling at Maki things not even Maki knew about Mayuzumi Toshiro.

“Nico-chan studies for dates.” There was a surprising undertone of smugness in Maki’s voice. And then she ran upstairs before her mother could say anything else. Nishikino-sama made a mental note to pay more attention. And put a reminder in her phone about the oranges. How many siblings did Nico have?

 

Nico frowned. Had she already added the sugar to the pancake mix? Quick taste test. Nope. Nico wasn’t as organized this morning as she would have liked. She’d woken early to start breakfast after not much sleep. Last night was still fizzing around in her head, memories of her date with Maki effervescing into the morning . From the redhead’s knockout dress choice to her eyes when Nico had responded to her post-symphony kiss to the way her voice became a caress when she said Nico’s name -- Nico had been whirling. She couldn’t remember anything the orchestra had played but the songs filling her head instead all had a redheaded wonder as the backdrop. And then there had been Maki’s good night text.

M: Nico-chan (◡‿◡✿) makes Maki’s heart ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) dance (ノ・・)ノ

Knock on the door. Nico wiped her hands on her apron and opened it, a little suspicious. Delivery. Case of oranges. Perfect.

BOO

Honoka had been chased out of the restaurant by an Umi who was berating her for every bad habit she might ever develop. Kotori was skipping a few steps behind and trying to soothe Umi.

Eli and Nozomi had gone off, and Rin and Hanayo were slowly walking home, Rin fascinated by all the floating decorations.

Nico turned to Maki. “Come shop for decorations with me.”

Maki snorted, pushing the smaller girl away. “Why, so you can look Halloweeny enough for TV crews?”

“No. For the clubroom.” Nico dropped her head to the table, taking a moment and then punctured Maki’s dubious attitude with a simple question. “Is there something wrong with me wanting more people to know about μ's?”

Maki opened her mouth, but couldn’t find a challenge to that.

Nico leaned toward Maki, one hand on the table for support, determined to convince the composer. “Being savvy about public relations is important for Idols, Maki-chan. The more the public hears about us, sees how cute we ALL are, the bigger the audience we attract, the more support for μ's and Love Live. Judges and voters will remember.”

Maki was reluctant to admit that Nico had a point, but Nico had a point. And it really didn’t seem to be a Number One Idol need for attention. Nico’s face glowed with a different aura, her eyes steady and commanding respect.

Maki nodded, impressed. “You’ve really thought this out, Nico-chan.”

“Nico Ni is a professional.” Nico took Maki’s hand. “And my mom was right.”

“Your mom?” Maki leaned back, surprised at the turn of conversation.

Nico blushed a little. “I was upset one night because we’d been arguing at rehearsal about song choices, and my mom said it might help if we had honest CALM conversations in private so we didn’t work against each other in public so much.”

Maki sighed, her head knocking against the wall. “My mom said I should listen more.”

“Pffftttt, my Maki-chan listen.” Nico laughed. “What do they know?”

Maki chuckled. “Well, my dad is only a little better at communicating than I am, so my mom says she has some sympathy for you.”

Nico’s voice got soft, and she leaned back as well. “My mom just says my dad was a charmer. He laughed a lot. They got along really well.”

“My parents, too, although they’re always busy.”

“Yeah,” Nico squeezed Maki’s hand. “Hospital life must be hectic. You spend a lot of time there, too.”

“Not so much since μ's; I’m busy now, too.”

Maki sounded sad; Nico decided it was time to turn on the active charm. “And now Maki-chan is going help Nico buy the best Halloween decorations ever.” She bumped the redhead with her shoulder and then pulled her out of the booth. “Plus, Nico gives Maki permission to buy her something that reminds her of Nico Ni.”

“It might be a gremlin,” Maki warned, her eyes twinkling.

Nico huffed, but it was a jovial huff as she led them through the door. “Then Nico might buy Maki a robot, since Maki pretends not to care about Nico’s feelings.”

“Definitely gremlin.”

Nico bounced in front of Maki and bopped her on the nose with a teasing finger. “As long as it’s cute, like Nico.”

Maki quickly leaned forward to brush a kiss on Nico’s cheek. “Nothing is cute like Nico.”

“Or sharp like Maki.” Nico winked.

NOT ABOUT NICO

Nico wondered briefly where her girlfriend had disappeared to after changing, but when she stepped into the hall, Maki pulled her into the next classroom.

“Ooohh, Maki wants some alone time with Nico Ni?” Nico pushed up against Maki, expecting a kiss.

“Isn’t it weird that Eli wants a new song, then Nozomi suggests a love song, and Eli just goes right along?”

Nico puffed up dramatically, to showcase her disappointment, but Maki wasn’t noticing her at all.

“I mean she’s not the one who’ll have to write it,” Maki muttered, pacing, her hands on her hips.

Nico hopped up on a desk. “What’s weird is that Maki-chan is completely ignoring the Number One Idol in the Universe.”

“No, I’m not,” Maki shook her head. “I’m trying to get you to agree with me that’s Eli’s being weird.”

Nico shrugged. “Maybe Eli just wants to do something nice for Nozomi. It happens, you know.”

Maki actually looked at Nico, considering. Then she frowned. “That’s not it.”

Nico hopped back down with a bow. “Nico defers to the Great Romantic then. I have to get home, Maki-chan.” Nico stared meaningfully at the obtuse redhead, but Maki was completely focused on the thing she registered as a problem. Nico recognized the signs. There would be copious text teasing by Nico once the redhead came out of her fugue. As it was, Nico shoved Maki ahead of her as they exited the room. “Let’s catch up to the others.”

Maki nodded, still not completely paying attention. Maybe Rin and Hanayo would understand.

YAWN

Maki’s ringtone. Nico was in deep sleep, and it took the sound a few moments to rouse her. Nico pressed the green button, but left the phone next to her pillow, not lifting her head.

“Maki-chan?”

“I can’t sleep, Nico-chan.” The redhead’s voice jangled, Nico wondered briefly if her girlfriend had had sugar or caffeine. Or maybe this was a dream. Nico yawned.

“Nico-chan?”

“Sorry. What’s the matter?”

“Do you think Eli’s a spy for A-Rise?”

“WHAT?” Nico sat up. “Did Rin come up with that?”

“M … maybe …”

“Eli is not a spy. Or trying to sabotage anything. She just wants to do something nice for Nozomi. You know, girlfriend stuff.”

Silence on Maki’s end of the phone … Nico counted the breaths and started yawning again.

“I’m not writing a love song for Nozomi,” Maki announced.

“Good.” Nico laid back down. “Although I don’t think anyone asked you to.”

“You call yourself Nico less when you’re asleep.”

“Gee, Maki-chan, Nico is impressed with your detective skills. Can I go back to sleep now?”

Maki fussed. “We’ll be much weaker with a new song. And a love song? Umi practically collapsed.”

Nico chuckled. “That was funny.”

“I’m not writing a love song; it’s not my thing; I don’t kn …”

“Please don’t finish that sentence, Maki-chan. For Nico. Nico still wants to be dating someone in the morning.”

Silence but no breathing. Nico thumped her head into her pillow, frustrated at the time and Eli and Maki and ... “Maki-chan?”

Maki sounded deflated. “I’m sorry I woke you up, Nico-chan.”

Nico relaxed, maybe Maki would be calmer now. “Nico is always here if you need to talk. I can always make time to make Maki-chan smile …” Nico raised her hand to her head, “Nico Nico Ni.”

“Nico-chan.” Maki’s voice sounded scoldy, but Nico knew the other girl had at least a half smile.

“Now,” Nico picked up her phone, holding it close and making her voice sound as persuasive as she could, “if I admit I agree with you, can we both go to sleep?”

Maki’s voice cracked, hopeful. “Really?”

“Really. I don’t think forcing you or Umi to do something is the best thing to do. A-Rise is too dangerous.”

“Yeah,” Maki exhaled, actually sounding like she was relaxing. “Nico-chan?”

“Yes, Maki?”

“I’m glad we’re a team.”

“Me too.” Nico couldn’t resist a bit of a tease in her tone. “Want your amazing girlfriend, the Number One Idol in The Universe, Nico Ni to sing you a lullaby?”

A pause. “Okay.”

Nico nearly dropped the phone. Then she started the first song that came to her mind, one she’d sing with her siblings every Spring. That wasn’t the season now, but Maki wouldn’t mind.

“Sakura Sakura …”

 

TODOKETE

Nico’s phone buzzed. She looked over from where she was cooking. Maki.

M: What are you doing? You’re not nervous are you?

N: The Number One Idol （☆ω☆*）never gets nervous. Is Maki-chan ●︿●?

M: No ( ´ｰ`) I was worried about you. What are you doing?

Nico took a quick selfie. She was sure she looked pretty cute in her pink apron. Cute and frilly and pink. All Nico things. It would cheer Maki up.

N: Nico is being super cute while making breakfast (*｀▽´)_旦~~

M: Looks tasty (゜￢゜)

N: (♡´艸`)

M: Nico-chan, you know that was about the breakfast (¬､¬)

N: Nico only knows she’s irresistible （￣ε￣ʃƪ）

M: ┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘

N: Nico will cook for Maki-chan wearing her apron some day

M: ( ⁰д⁰)

N: Maki-chan is weird ༽つ۞﹏۞༼つ

M: But cute (▼∀▼)

N: Nico will show Maki how cute later c⌒っ╹v╹ )っ But Nico has to finish breakfast.

M: Make me breakfast sometime …

N: (ʘ言ʘ╬)

M: What?

N: (︶｡︶✽) Was Maki suggesting a sleepover?

Nico laughed at the length of the pause before Maki’s response. But the redhead did respond, which showed she was building mental fortitude. Which meant Nico could tease her about more things. Just not this morning. They both had important things to do.

M: No, I didn’t mean ...

N: Sorry. Nico knows. Nico (｀∀´)Ψ was being silly （＾ω＾）

M: (￣□￣) Oh

M: I’ll see you later (つ▀¯▀)つ

N: Yep. Nico will be there (￣▽￣)ゞ. With her biggest smile (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

M: d(>_･ )

 

Maki was glad she had no wardrobe choices to make. School uniform, coat, costumes at the dressing room. Simple.

The Nico-tone.

Nico had sent a picture of a row of snowmen.

N: Maki-chan, Cotorou made snow versions of us. They’re so cute. I’m so proud of him

<(￣︶￣)>

Maki grinned and squinted at the photo. Cotorou had made faces for each of them. Rin was easy, she had cat whiskers, but Maki wasn’t sure which one was her. She hoped there wouldn’t be a quiz.

M: They are cute.

N: Eli and Nozomi came to walk with Nico so Nico has to go. See you soon.  
☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu

M: ノ～ ♡

N: Nico feels warmer already （　´∀｀）

 

A whirl of voices, sound, people … once “Snow Halation” finished, it was like the whole of Tokyo rushed into Maki’s ears. She spotted Nico at the other end of the line, gleaming, then Maki turned to lead everyone off the stage like they’d rehearsed. Back to the dressing room. But of course, the orderly line turned into disarray once Rin leapt onto her back and ripped her hat off to toss it in the air.

“We did it, Maki-chan!”

“RIN! That hurt.” Bobby pins didn’t pull out easily, so Rin had basically ripped Maki’s hair along with the hat.

“WE DID IT!” Rin hugged her from behind as Maki continued to carry her weight. Then in an unexpected move, Rin launched herself from Maki’s back straight at Hanayo, who was approaching from the side, and Maki fell forward. Into Nico’s arms. Another surprise. Nico glowed and she hugged Maki so hard.

Maki just wanted to get away from the noise and the crowd. People suddenly pushing in. She heard Eli trying to say something and Honoka whooping and Nico was just holding her so close and so tight and …

“Maki-chan?” Nico’s voice. Maki glanced down. She thought her eyes must look wild because Nico just took her hand without saying a word and pulled her toward the building. Someone was screaming “Nico Nico Ni” and it wasn’t Nico. And then that voice was lost in a crowd chanting “Muse” and then more “Nico Nis” and lines from “Snow Halation.” and Umi stumbled by, head down, close behind a Kotori who was smiling politely at someone as she brushed by them, her elbow discretely easing her passage. Honoka seemed to be kangarooing through the crowd, Maki could see the orange hair pop up every few seconds moving away from them. Rin seemed to have actually tackled Hanayo, which might be dangerous with the crowd rushing them, but Maki thought she saw a flash of purple heading in that direction. And Maki was moving without much effort, Nico barrelling through the crowd, somehow managing to leave a wake twice her size for Maki.

And there was a wall and a door and a corner and quiet. And Maki reached out for Nico, lifting her and just holding on, heart pounding so hard from elation, fear, exertion, excitement, Nico, “Nico-chan.”

“Shush.” Maki felt Nico’s fingers in her hair. “It’s all right, Nico’s here.”

Maki lowered Nico so she could stand, but didn’t let go. Nico’s eyes were so close, so warm, so concerned, her fingers tracing lava across Maki’s scalp, her lips … Maki leaned in, her kiss a forceful surprise. Nico gasped.

Nico broke away, reluctantly it seemed to Maki, who gasped for air, head spinning. “Maki-chan, you need to breathe.”

Maki shook her head. Nico took her hand again and led the way to an empty room. Inside, Nico closed and locked the door and sat Maki down on a couch, crouching in front of the redhead and taking both her hands.

“Slow down, Maki-chan. Nico’s not going anywhere. Breathe.” Nico inhaled. When Maki still sat there, breaths too fast, Nico let her voice snap, “Breathe, Maki.”

Maki inhaled. Nico smoothed her thumb over Maki’s hand. “That’s good. Now do it again.”

Maki complied, the buzzing in her head quieting as oxygen started to return to her system.

As soon as the redhead calmed, Nico dropped down next to her, head propped on the back of the couch, one hand still tightly holding Maki’s.

“Wow.” Nico whistled.

Maki nodded.

“That was awesome.”

“Yeah.” Maki squeezed Nico’s hand, still overwhelmed.

“I’ll tell you a secret, Maki-chan.” Nico nudged Maki’s shoulder with her own, her head tilted up so Maki could see the mischief in her eyes. “Number One Idol Nico Ni never knew performing could be that much of a rush. I thought kissing Maki-chan was the only thing like that.”

And there Nico went again. Egoland. Maki felt herself stiffen as Nico laid her head on Maki’s shoulder. And Maki’s chest started to constrict again. “I’m sure the people who were Nico Ni-ing are still out there. Y … you can go sign autographs.”

Nico flipped herself so she was across Maki’s lap, and Maki tried to push herself back through the couch and the wall.

“Kissing Maki-chan is a much bigger rush.” Nico smelled like soap and sweat and fruity shampoo, and Maki could taste it, sweet, salty in the roof of her mouth, the only sweet taste she ever found herself longing for. Nico leaned forward, arms holding Maki in place, lips next to Maki’s ear. “Maki is smart and hot and the Number One Composer in the Universe, and Nico couldn’t wait to get her alone.”

Maki was dizzy again, and her arms pulled Nico in, her lips pushing against Nico’s cheek, forcing Nico to turn.

“I love you,” Nico whispered, suddenly caught by the urgency in Maki’s touches, the lunges her lips were marking on Nico’s skin.

Maki registered Nico’s mouth moving and that words had been said, words that were far away because Nico was somehow on fire with a blinding, deafening glow that could light Tokyo, and every single cell of Maki’s body had been lit by Nico’s spark, and Maki was kissing Nico and lost in every sensation and sound and pulse.

Nico’s fingers tangled in her hair, Nico’s perfect lips pursing their way down her neck with light, liquid touches, sounds in the hallway, raspy breaths Maki didn’t know were hers, Nico’s eyes as bright a heat as the lava trails melting everywhere on Maki’s skin. Bewildered and exhausted, something kept driving Maki forward, even when she felt Nico start to pull back a little.

“ONNEEE-CHAN??? OOONNEEE-CHAN, where are you?” A high, familiar voice pierced through and then the world went cold as all motion stopped, and Nico was suddenly too still, kneeling across Maki, hair messed, makeup mussed and her face …

“N...Nico-chan?” Maki’s heart pounded erratically, a cannon, she was sure Nico must be able to hear it. Nico stared, a new expression in her eyes, her mouth … Maki thought she might look amused more than sad, but somehow both were there in a mix Maki didn’t quite understand. And Nico still looked so beautiful and breathless and adult, and there was the fire and the bright and the burning and Maki was driving forward again …

And Nico dodged, hugging Maki and hiding her face in Maki’s shoulder before the redhead could kiss her again. “That’s Cocoro, Maki-chan. I have to go. I’ll see you at the party.”

“Nico …”

Nico kissed Maki quickly and then ran to the door, not looking back. As soon as she was in the hallway, Maki heard her start calling. “Cocoro? Cocoro, where did you go?”

Maki was afraid she wouldn’t be able to stand, and she began taking in huge, cool breaths. And she remembered Nico’s face and Nico saying … ”I love you?”

Everything got even colder; Maki groaned, leaning into her hands, no wonder Nico left, Maki had just … tears started, and Maki was afraid if they started she was so tired they would never stop.

“Maki-chan!” Hanayo’s voice sounded from the doorway, a friendly echo.

Maki looked up, seeing the concern on her friend’s face. “Nico said you should get changed and find your mom. I sent Rin to help Nico find her siblings.”

Maki nodded and stood. Hanayo handed her a candy bar. “Nico said to eat this. It would help.”

Maki tasted the chocolate, bitterness biting into her tongue as she followed Hanayo to the green room, still lost in a swirl of thoughts about Nico.

 

BREAKFAST

Maki’s heart had calmed down a little. There had been the food, all the chatter about the performance, a roaring remix of “Snow Halation” and “Jingle Bells” led by Honoka, laughing, teasing, the threatening of Umi with pillows when she decided to go upstairs, Kotori actually tossing her little yellow pillow at Umi, Umi storming off with it, Kotori squeaking and following in a panic. Then Nozomi had suggested a movie, and Rin had grabbed a BluRay, which meant that they were now watching “The Girl Who Leapt Through Time” because Rin thought it looked like a sports movie. Rin had fallen asleep exhausted and bored in Hanayo’s lap, Nozomi was snuggled up against Eli, Kotori had returned 20 minutes into the movie to sit at Honoka’s feet while their leader played a game on her phone. Nico and Maki were on the couch directly opposite the screen, Nico half asleep, leaning against Maki’s shoulder. Nico hadn’t said anything about what happened after the performance, and although Maki knew Nozomi was curious, as a condition for hosting the party, Maki had banned games like Truth Or Dare.

Time travel as a cure for the embarrassments of everyday life. Maki snorted. At least this was a movie that had a real villain, the little things you do to yourself, the decisions you make that cause ripples, the things people notice you don’t want them to. Nico was snoring a little. Maki smiled and sneaked an arm around her girlfriend, Nico, the Number One Idol in the Universe, the tiny, fierce, boundlessly energetic girl who loved her. Nico, who snuggled closer. And it felt comfortable. In that moment, sudden understanding arriving, Maki knew to go back and change anything, any moment, any disappointment, any dullness, might lead to Nico not being there, next to her. Next to Maki was obviously where Nico was supposed to be, even if Maki’s left side had started to go numb and her heart hadn’t slowed down since Nico had arrived, greeted her mother with candy, and given Maki a hug that nearly lifted the redhead off her feet. Not a bad way to start a party. Since then, Nico had been bouncing around whatever room they were in, always making eye contact and smiling, and sometimes, just briefly, wrapping an arm around Maki’s waist, occasionally whispering a joke in Maki’s ear. It had been fun swirl. Maki, Eli, Hanayo and Kotori had played a few hands of Hachi-Hachi, the others had switched between racing and party videogames and teasing the card players.

Nothing since Honoka had burst into the music room last Spring had been what Maki expected, and everything was exactly as it should be. And she loved Nico. Maki sighed and Nozomi glanced at her, but Maki just smiled back at Nozomi’s inquisitive eyebrow quirking. And then Eli distracted Nozomi by whispering something into her hair. Which let Maki go back to the serious problem of how was she going to tell Nico. Not even Rin would suggest texting, Maki thought with a giggle as she rose and gently slid Nico flat on the couch to continue sleeping while Maki stretched her legs and grabbed more food. Performing was hungry work. So was thinking.

Hmmmm … warm food sounded good, maybe there was something microwaveable. Maki opened a random cabinet and recognized nothing in it. So she picked up a few jars for a closer look … ah, spices, maybe flour? Not microwaveable.

“Maki-chan?” Nico sounded sleepy. And adorable. And Maki turned and once again felt too tall and awkward and underdressed and unprepared and …

“Let Nico cook.” Nico shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes fully open. “It got cold when you left.” Nico opened the cabinet Maki had just shut. “Was Maki going to bake something?”

“N … No.” Nico pushed Maki toward a stool, yawning. “I was just looking for something to microwave.”

“Does your mom have any leftover rice?” Nico stretched toward a lower cabinet, finding the pots.

Maki shrugged. “There might be instant somewhere.”

Nico muttered something that might have been “personal chef.” but Maki was too busy watching Nico look more comfortable in her kitchen in less than a minute than she had ever been in 15 years to respond.

Nico opened the refrigerator and whistled. “Oh, I want to raid your fridge every day.” Nico took out eggs, put them on the island in front of Maki, then turned to the stove, examining it, running a hand over the spotless stainless steel. There were soft, cooing noises. Maki felt her jaw harden. Nico needed to pay that much attention to her. To touch her. To trail her fingers along Maki’s arm. To whisper small, soft noises.

“I love you, Nico,” Maki blurted, too loud, suddenly desperate for Nico’s attention, nerves jangling like wires in a storm.

Nico stopped for a moment, completely still. Then she exploded into a spin, hands ending up on her hips, head cocked at an aggressive angle.

“You don’t have to say that. Nico will cook for you just to use this kitchen, you know.” Nico’s wink was smug. Maki knew Nico had no intention of making things easy for Maki, which was a challenge the redhead was more than ready to rise to. She reached out and grabbed Nico, yanking the smaller girl toward her as she stood. A kiss to start. Lingering. Passionate. Nico melting against her lips.

Less blaring, but more serious. “I love you, Nico.”

“Good.” Nico’s next kiss was quick. “But Nico knew.”

Maki ignored Nico’s teasing as a string of tempos suddenly reminded her of their existence. Pizzicato. Accelerando. Little plucking kisses gradually become deeper pouncing kisses, Nico slowly pulling closer, her hands sliding up into Maki’s hair, her fingers …

“Nico-chan’s making us breakfast. Yeah, Nico-chan,” Rin bounded into the room, actually bumping into Maki. Nico’s hands fell away, landing on Maki’s shoulders.

Maki growled and pushed her forehead against Nico’s, their eyes locked while Nico giggled, hand over her lips, eyes sparking. Maki shook her head at Nico, turned to a cabinet, took out a bowl, slammed it down on the island, opened another cabinet, took out a box of cereal, a very sensible cereal, full of fiber and disapproval, and threw the box at Rin’s head.

“Nico-chan is only making breakfast for me.” Maki loomed, Nico peeking out behind her, arms around Maki’s waist.

“Maki-chan,” Rin whined, rubbing her cheek where the box had hit her. “This is boring cereal. I want …”

“Go away, Rin. Now.” Maki’s growl lowered, and she turned back to Nico.

“Looks like Maki’s got someone to interrupt her too,” Nico chirped, “Better get used to it.”

“No.”

 

Snow had lingered, and another inch dropped. A breathtaking scene as Maki took it in from the window facing the back yard. Maybe there would be snow in the mountains for Christmas. Santa would probably like that.

Nico and Umi had to be home fairly early, so everyone had gotten up and changed, charging through the breakfast buffet the chef had created. Maki had settled for cereal, wanting to savor the memory of the omelet rice Nico had made her last night. Nico had woken up peppy, dragging a mostly asleep Maki downstairs so they could have a few minutes before everyone else finished dressing. Nico had grabbed Maki’s iPod and put on BoA’s “Spark” to show off a few dance moves. Maki woke up immediately, excited by Nico’s enthusiasm, and interrupted Nico’s demonstration with a hug, pulling them both into the couch, and falling asleep again with Nico clasped in her arms until Rin charged in.

“Come on, Nico-chan, Maki-chan, you’re missing breakfast!”

Nico stood, Maki half propped on her back.

“Nya, Nico-chan is strong,” Rin yelled. “Yippee. Carry me too!” And Rin ran to pile on Maki’s back.

“RIN, NO!” Nico and Maki shouted at the same time, but they still ended up on the floor, tangled up in Rin.

After surviving Rin and Honoka stealing part of her sparse breakfast so the ginger could mix every cereal the Nishikinos had in their house -- seven -- and Honoka put them in the popcorn bowl, with cafe au lait, and with everyone gathering in front of the house, ready to leave, Maki pulled Nico back in for a minute, as the rest said their goodbyes outside. Nico was so beautiful, so graceful, so bright, and Maki wanted to spend a whole day watching her do everything. Nico stood there, so close, head tilted up, lips perfect and pursed, amused, one hand on Maki’s arm, sparkling ruby eyes warm and loving and full of such calm wonder that Maki’s heart soared like Nico had strapped a jetpack to it. Tomorrow, Maki would go back to being Nishikino Maki, first year, awkward, grumpy, bored and easily embarrassed, but today, today the Number One GIrlfriend in the Universe thought Maki was smart and hot and the Number One Composer in the Universe. And there was time for one more kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!
> 
> Here you go! I really had to wrestle with the where and when of the title...how to say 'I love you' as neither character is the most open emotionally in the universe. But add in adrenaline and the buzz of a really great performance and voila...I'm happy with how it came out. 
> 
> YouTube has stop automatically filtering LGBTQ content so that's a win in a world where we need more.
> 
> Will work on an IdolPunk interlude before I start my summer theatre project and finish an Idol Protection Program short I already started. Thanks for reading. Drop a comment if there's a particular phase of the 1Kiss AU you'd like to see me tackle. Or just to say hello.
> 
> Take care of yourselves. (つ▀¯▀)つ d(>_・ )

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. ヾ(^ ^ゞ
> 
> I've been listening to lots of jazz trumpet. I've wanted to get back to this AU and figure out how to get these two to "I love you" before I started another IdolPunk episode, although research for that continues. I think I actually started this story before Christmas, if I remember correctly. 
> 
> I need to rebuild this playlist on Spotify due to YouTube's recent lumping of all LGBTQ content into restricted mode and my partial boycott in response, but here's my original until I do https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcUB3mM7RNU&list=PLko9fiFcKQ05scdX8luWqJXdEU7YCddjl
> 
> Hope you're enjoying Spring. I've been having fun taking flower photos.


End file.
